Освобождение
by ProstoChudo
Summary: Прошло 100 лет, Коноха  стала крупным современным городом, а история о братьях Учиха  превратилась в легенду. Она не дает покоя двум мальчикам: Саоси и Итао.


**Название**: Освобождение

**Автор**: ProstoChudo

**Бета**: medb.

**Фендом**: Наруто

**Пейринг**: Саоси и Итао, Саске и Итачи

**Рейтинг**: PG-13

**Жанр**: мистическая зарисовка

**Предупреждения**: немного АУ, может быть, ООС. Написана для «Картинной Галереи» на рисунок с Итачи.

Восьмилетний мальчик шел по улице и большими черными глазами с любопытством рассматривал прохожих и витрины магазинов. Ветер играл его непослушными смоляными волосами, которые забавно топорщились на затылке, что делало его похожим на маленького ежика. Рядом с ним с одной стороны шла мама, чем-то озадаченная, а с другой – парень лет шестнадцати, с длинными темными волосами. Он держал маленького непоседу за руку и, похоже, о чем-то думал.

Итао, старший брат мальчика, всегда был спокойным, немного задумчивым и чуть-чуть грустным. Только Саоси удавалось растормошить своего старшего брата, вызвать у него искреннюю улыбку. Еще бы! Он давно, еще в четыре года, понял, что его любимый братец боится щекотки. Несмотря на то, что Саоси почти всегда мешал Итао делать уроки, донимал его расспросами и порой терроризировал «смехоатаками», постоянно шумел и не мог спокойно усидеть на одном месте и пяти минут, братья были не разлей вода, родителям ни разу не пришлось разнимать их ссор.

Коноха, город, в котором они жили, была важным индустриальным центром страны Огня. Всюду пестрели витрины крупных магазинов, отливали золотистым сиянием в лучах заходящего солнца стекла высотных зданий. Пахло жасмином, выхлопными газами, сладкой сдобой, цветами, парфюмом и нагретым асфальтом.

Почти все районы города были плотно заселены, за исключением одного, который располагался почти в самом центре, – квартала клана Учиха. Несмотря на недостаток площади для застройки, властям не приходило в голову задействовать эти земли. Оно и понятно: дурная слава этого места не привлекла бы жильцов к вновь застроенному району.

Саоси всегда было любопытно, что же именно скрывается за темно-зеленой живой оградой: квартал от города отделяла густая поросль леса в несколько десятков метров.

- Мамааа, - мальчик слегка потянул за подол платья. – Мама, что там? – он указал рукой в сторону глухих непроходимых зарослей.

Мать нахмурилась, ускорила шаг и отрывисто бросила:

- Ничего.

Упоминание о клане Учиха считалось дурной приметой, способной накликать беду.

Братьям пришлось тоже ускорить шаг.

Любопытство, странное волнение одолевали младшего. Он решил во что бы то ни стало узнать, что же там, за лесом. «Итао мне расскажет!», - кивнул он сам себе. Почему-то сомнений в этом не возникало.

Вечер был душным, небо заволокли серые облака, усилились порывы ветра. Вдалеке послышались первые раскаты грома. Салфетки так и норовили улететь со стола, за которым на летней веранде ужинала семья Саяри. Разговор не клеился. Отец коротко рассказал, как у него прошел день, спросил Итао об успеваемости, начал внушать Саоси, что труд – основная добродетель после почитания старших…

Особенно сильным порывом ветра перевернуло стаканчик с салфетками. Часть высыпалась и полетела, цепляясь за траву газона пред домом.

- Мальчики, идите в дом, - прервала беседу мать.

На небе сверкнула молния, на землю упали первые крупные капли дождя. Сомневаться не приходилось: начиналась гроза.

Ребята поднялись из-за стола и двинулись к дому.

- Итао, Итао! – Саоси еле поспевал за братом, догнал только перед входом в его комнату. – Я хотел тебя спросить…

- О лесе в центре города? – казалось, старший брат ничему не удивлен.

- Да, - выдохнул мальчик, с ногами забираясь на большую кровать и закутываясь в пушистый плед.

Дождь уже начался, сильные порывы ветра срывали с деревьев листу и швыряли тяжелые капли в окно. Итао подошел к нему и стал наблюдать за извивавшимися по стеклу струйками воды. Когда он наконец начал говорить, его голос был странно тих.

- Это произошло более ста лет тому назад. В ту пору население Конохи делилось на обычных горожан и шиноби, а сам город был просто большой деревней. Тогда же существовал клан Учиха… Это был сильный клан. Очень сильный. Люди, носившие эту фамилию, могли использовать Шаринган. Это глаза, которые помогают в бою быть непобедимым, потому что считывают техники противников и… Тебе понятно?

Саоси кивнул, потому что не раз слышал о шиноби и уже неплохо знал историю Конохи.

- В этом клане были два брата. Старший считался настоящим гением, его звали Итачи. Младший… Саске, сначала был обычным ребенком, но потом… Потом все изменилось. Итачи вырезал весь свой клан, за исключением младшего брата. С тех пор смыслом жизни для этого младшего брата стала месть старшему. Он очень сильно ненавидел Итачи и… когда стал сильным, убил его.

Саоси вздрогнул, поплотнее закутался в плед и негромко спросил:

- А что стало с Саске, когда он убил брата?

- Они одновременно… проткнули сердца друг друга клинками. Говорят, их так и нашли… рядом. Они смотрели в глаза друг другу… - Итао ни разу не пошевелился за время всего рассказа, и казалось, будто он разговаривал с самим собой. - Рассказывают, что их души так и не смогли найти приюта. Даже в аду их не приняли. Братья вновь ищут друг друга. Саске бродит по земле, надеясь найти Итачи, но уже не чтобы убить, а… поговорить, сказать то, что не смог, не успел в той жизни, спросить… Может быть, простить…

- А Итачи? – снова спросил Саоси.

- Говорят, что Итачи заперт в мертвом квартале Учиха. Да, в том самом. Он бродит и ищет среди убитых им сородичей своего младшего брата. Кто знает, почему он тогда сохранил жизнь Саске? Может быть, это был единственный человек, которого он хоть как-то любил.

В комнате воцарилась тишина, прерываемая только шумом ветра и дождя.

История самых сильных и безжалостных шиноби не испугала Саоси, но ему стало пронзительно грустно от того, что даже после смерти братья не могут встретиться, обрести покой. «Мама всегда говорит, что любой человек заслуживает прощения…»

- А я хочу, чтобы они встретились, - тихо пробубнил в плед Саоси, смотря блестящими от непролитых слез глазами на Итао.

Брат продолжал вглядываться в густые сумерки. Буря уже стихла, с неба слегка накрапывало.

- Может, пойдем и освободим его, чтобы они смогли встретиться? Вот прямо сейчас? – Саоси сжался в комочек, ожидая, что сейчас Итао скажет что-то о его глупости. Вряд ли брату захочется ночью идти через весь город и пробираться в проклятый квартал Учиха. Мама бы обязательно сказала, что это «сомнительное мероприятие».

- Одевайся, - внезапно ответил Итао и пристально посмотрел на Саоси странно грустным взглядом. – Мне… тоже хочется, чтобы они встретились.

Мальчик тут же соскочил на пол, радостно улыбнулся и направился в свою комнату, стараясь не шуметь. Если родители узнают, то… им обоим несдобровать.

Итао все никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, будто происходило что-то действительно важное. Может даже, в чем-то символичное…

Возможно, причиной этому послужили бумаги, которые он случайно обнаружил в домашнем архиве, в разделе семейной хроники. Оказалось, что ровно сотню лет назад кто-то взял и сменил фамилию Учиха на Саяри.

Возможно, всему виной была ночь полной луны. Ведь, согласно преданию, именно в это время неприкаянные души становились видимыми, смешивались с людьми…

- Итачи… - я смотрю в глаза брату, вижу, как постепенно затухает в них жизнь.

Есть в них что-то такое, от чего хочется выть.

Но сил нет…

Чувствую лезвие катаны, которое насквозь пронзает мою грудь, почти у самого сердца.

Кровь струйкой выливается из раны.

Шершавый песок.

Мелкие камешки под щекой.

- Итачи… - привкус крови на губах.

Я отомстил…

Я свободен…

Теперь…

Я могу только хрипеть его имя.

Жадно смотреть на своего аники.

Без ненависти…

Мой нии-сан…

Пусть всего несколько мгновений.

Они ценой в жизнь.

Все годы, после той ночи…

Всё – ради этих мгновений.

Воздуха не хватает.

Хочется еще несколько секунд…

Хочется уйти с ним…

Слеза стекает по щеке?

Пусть…

Кровь на губах…

Дышать трудно.

Итачи…

Он смотрит на меня.

О чем он думает?

Он улыбается?!

Эта ТА самая улыбка, как тогда…

Когда мне было четыре, пять?

Не важно…

Я хочу сказать «спасибо», но из горла вырывается только хрип…

Его взгляд…

- Маленький… глупый… - он выдыхает это…

Я судорожно двигаю головой – киваю…

- Вместе… - его голос почти не слышен.

Он почти…

Почти ушел…

- Всегда, – у меня не получается нормально произнести это короткое слово.

Из горла вырываются только неразборчивые хрипы…

Боль…

Он смотрит мне в глаза…

Он понимает, что я хочу сказать, и чуть заметно кивает.

Я пытаюсь улыбнуться…

Итачи…

Так темно…

Чувствую его руку в своей…

Все не важно…

Мы снова…

Вместе.

На улице оказалось прохладно. Итао и Саоси шли пешком уже около часа. Наконец-то показалась странная «площадь», окруженная густой зеленой оградой. Так как Итао давно интересовался кварталом Учиха, то знал, где именно находятся «парадные ворота».

Они подошли с нужной стороны и стали углубляться в лес. Помимо них здесь больше не было никого живого. Оно и неудивительно: только безумец будет гулять ночью рядом с проклятым кварталом.

Многие, кто осмеливался туда пробраться после захода солнца, рассказывали о призраке длинноволосого юноши, державшем фонарь клана Учиха, с которого капала кровь. Он был одет в странную, старомодную одежду, а его руки… они тоже были в крови. Этот призрак, загадочный, завораживающий, молча блуждал по заброшенному кварталу.

Ворота парадного входа отсутствовали. Это был просто проем в стене, который вел на широкую улицу, поросшую кое-где кустарником, с запустевшими полуразвалившимися домами.

Мальчики стояли в нерешительности и пристально вглядывались в темноту. Луна была полной, яркой. На небе не видно ни облачка, все освещено мягким прозрачным светом.

Странно, но страха не было…

- Смотри, - младший потянул Итао за руку и указал куда-то вглубь улицы. Там мелькнуло бледное пятнышко света. – Пойдем? – конечно, с одной стороны малыш понимал, что они делают что-то безрассудное, а с другой – его кипучая, жаждущая деятельности натура требовала активных действий.

- Да, - тихо ответил Итао, крепче взял Саоси за руку, и они пошли на свет, вглубь квартала. Дорога оказалась довольно ровной, а кустарник, как ни странно, был не таким уж густым и абсолютно не препятствовал передвижению.

В конце улицы оказалась небольшая площадь с фонтанчиком. Он порос мхом и был густо оплетен плющом. Кроме них на площади в нерешительности замерла еще одна фигура, освещенная тусклым светом фонаря. Длинные темные волосы обрамляли бледное лицо, руки с запекшейся кровью… Черные глаза, слегка мерцающие в скупом свете. Взгляд обращен в себя. Длинное кимоно, которое не мог шевельнуть ветер. Одиночество, печаль, безысходность – так можно было бы описать этого… призрака?..

- Итао, это… старший брат? – едва слышно шепнул Саоси.

- Да… Тот самый, который вырезал весь клан и убил на глазах Саске их родителей…

Все вокруг казалось сном. Чтобы убедиться в реальности происходящего, Итао ущипнул себя. Было больно.

Саоси смотрел на легендарного Итачи и не чувствовал ничего, кроме жалости и… нежности. Это было очень странно, учитывая то, что этот человек сделал так много ужасного. «Я его прощаю», - подумал мальчик, и ему вдруг нестерпимо захотелось, чтобы тот Саске тоже простил… своего брата.

- Я хочу, чтобы они встретились, - решительно произнес вслух Саоси, и после этих слов призрак… очнулся.  
Неуверенно посмотрел куда-то вглубь улицы, слегка посветил в том направлении фонарем и медленно двинулся в ту сторону, постепенно переходя на бег. Не было шуршания гравия или топота ног… Была только гибкая тень, озаренная надеждой…

- Пойдем? – Саоси решительно потянул задумавшегося Итао вслед за удалявшейся фигурой.

Старший брат шел и думал, достаточно ли оказалось для преступника класса S более ста лет, чтобы осознать свои ошибки, раскаяться? Понял ли он всю дикость своего поступка? Сможет ли он выпросить прощение у Саске?..

Они замерли, когда увидели, что Итачи сидит на дороге и кого-то с силой прижимает к себе. Это был маленький мальчик, лет пяти-шести, у которого на затылке забавно топорщились волосы. Он тоже обнимал длинноволосого юношу. Тот что-то говорил ему, но слов слышно не было, только в детских и в то же время таких взрослых глазах были видны печаль и одновременно радость.

Мальчик плакал.

- Саске, - тихо произнес Итао, и на сердце вдруг стало тепло. «Все-таки простил».

Братья сидели посреди улицы, озаренные мягким, холодным светом луны. Их окружали развалины заброшенного квартала клана Учиха, но никто из них не замечал этого. Они пребывали в другом мире, очевидно, одном на двоих… Призрачный фонарь отбрасывал на фигуры причудливые тени.

Итачи все продолжал говорить, а Саске плакал, периодически отрывая руки от брата, чтобы вытереть со своих пухленьких щек слезы. Иногда Итачи сам вытирал ему слезы и почти все время гладил его по непослушным волосам.

«Теперь… Теперь точно все закончилось», - решил про себя Итао и покрепче притянул к себе младшего брата.

Учиха Итачи выпрямился, поднял на руки Саске и пошел вглубь квартала, одновременно поднимаясь по лунной дорожке вверх, в небо и… растворяясь. Саске обнимал его за шею и смотрел на других братьев, тех, кто остались на земле. Когда Учиха почти растворились, исчезли, Саске махнул на прощание ручкой, а Итачи обернулся и… улыбнулся.

- Вот так и закончилась история клана Учиха… - прошептал Саоси.

«Или … так началась новая история», - заметил про себя Итао. Он также подхватил младшего брата на руки и направился домой.

- Знаешь, я тебя сильно-сильно люблю, – тихо сказал Саоси, крепко обнимая Итао.

- Знаю… Я тебя тоже. Мой маленький глупый братик…


End file.
